Miracle Belle
Miracle Belle is one of the most renowned performers in the system. She tours across the Gaen systems to universally sold-out shows, although her permanent residence is in Phobos. Appearance Miracle is dark-skinned, with hair that constantly changes colour. She likes to match her hair to whatever colour she is feeling on a particular day, and insists everything else around her is accessorized to match. Her outfits are never anything short of sensational. She is generally recognised as one of the most beautiful beings in the system, and Miracle knows it. She is rarely seen without the company of her entourage, whose make-up differs from day to day - with the sole exception of her personal assistant. History Miracle was snapped up by Orpheum Worldmedia when she was only 16, and very quickly sky-rocketed to inter-galatic stardom. Miracle took a liking to both Maelstrom as well as its owner, Vox Tempest. Vox was so grateful to her patronage, that he portioned off an upstairs section of the club to serve as Miracle's own personal VIP section, consisting of her own bar and fit to accommodate as much of her entourage as she pleases. Prior to the beginning of the game, Miracle asked Vox Tempest to retrieve sensitive information that Orpheum Worldmedia was holding on her. Vox managed to do this successfully, along with the aid of Arno Stern. Miracle was so grateful, that when Anek Allegro told her he needed a capable team, she put him in touch with Vox and the rest of The Nova. Rumours have circulated for years that Miracle has a long-term partner who is actually a space pirate. Gossip also has it that occasionally, they bring a third person into their relationship. In-game appearances Thus far, we have seen Miracle in-game: * Arriving to Maelstrom in style, along with her entourage which curiously included Anek Allegro. She introduced Vox to Anek, mentioning that she had recommended Vox's services to him. Both Anek and Miracle appeared very close. * Miracle was not impressed that Vox allowed Tailor Wren into Maelstrom, and instructed Vicarious to throw her drink on him. Vox very narrowly managed to stop Vicarious succeeding. * Terra was seen turning off a gossip broadcast on the televisions in Maelstrom that was reporting on MIracle's rumoured relationship. * Miracle was the guest of honour at Maelstrom's reopening party, and agreed to perform some of her songs as a favour for Vox. She took to the stage, whilst Vox was having an intimate moment with Tailor, and called upon him to join her there. Once Vox did, she greeted the crowd, and introduced the very special dancer she would be performing with tonight - Kaz Konnor. ** During the show's intermission, Miracle sent Vox a message to call into her dressing room to discuss a job opportunity. Vox, Arno Stern, and Boombox made their way there, to find her draped in a boa made of sea anemone tentacles. She told Vox she wanted himself and the rest of The Nova to steal a real diamond necklace from the 1930s, that would be briefly showcased at the Frozen Clutch exhibit in the Memorium Skopus Museum before being returned to its place in the past. She claimed she wanted to wear it to an event to cause a stir, then would give it back. Vox immediately agreed to help, and she appeared pleased, leaving him to feed her sea anemone boa as she returned to stage. ** As Vox and Boombox rushed off to fetch the pet some water, Miracle was stopped by Arno. He asked her how she got Vox to do what she wanted, and Miracle responded that it was easy because she was rich and famous, and that Vox was a shallow boy. When Arno refuted that Vox was also famous, Miracle replied he wasn't as famous as her, and for not much other than making good drinks. * To distract security whilst Elsy Speck tried to research the security surrounding the Frozen Clutch exhibit at the Memorium Skopus, Vox made a holo-call to Miracle from the main lobby, making a show of telling her that he had just bought a table to the event. She was mildly irritated at the pointless phone call, but the sight of her hologram was sufficient to cause enough of a ruckus amongst the other museum guests that Elsy was able to slip into restricted areas and eavesdrop. * During the diamond heist, Boombox and Gimble caused enough of a ruckus with their public robbery, that security shut the entire museum down whilst Praetorian forces also poured in to assist. Miracle was seen outside, irritated at not being allowed inside due to the security breach. ** Oatmeal helped a very dazed Vox and Crystal Symphony stumble out of the museum, following the explosion. Miracle watched Vox approach with a smile, and he did his best to smile back, suggesting she would be very happy with the party's outcome. ** Seldom Triumph also approached Vox and Miracle as they watched the chaos continue to unfold from the outside. Vox tried introduce Miracle to him, but Miracle was slightly too entranced by the going-on's, and paid them little attention. ** Vox rang Arno, who was inside the Eternal Drift with the other's, trying to escape the pursuing Praetorian helicopters. He tried to suggest Miracle met Arno that night, but Miracle gave him a look and told him they didn't have to do the handover that night. * All the members of The Nova came with Vox to hand over the diamonds to Miracle on her yacht, the day after the heist. Miracle was clearly tired when they arrived, and unimpressed with Vox for both kissing Tailor Wren, as well as the amount of media attention it had attracted on the news. ** Vox made an effort to credit Boombox for the explosive nature of the heist, which peaked Miracle's attention. Before the group left, she asked Boombox if he'd like to take her on a date. After some consideration, he agreed. * Miracle called Boombox several days later to arrange a date. She told him she was bored of her current social calendar, and would be excited to get involved in something more entertaining. Boombox told her he'd think on it and get back to her. * Boombox therefore invited her along to high-jack a truck belonging to Thresher Cosmic Financial, importing goods to help negotiate a new world to join the Systems, alongside Arno, Elsy and Boombox's former pirate crew. Miracle accompanied all the members of The Nova - minus Vox - to the briefing. As Rocky - the engineer of Boombox's former crew - explained the plan, Miracle suggested she might be able to aid through the help of her 'pets'. * Trivia * Calls Vox 'Foxy'. * Some of the speculated third parties of her relationship include Anek Allegro, Githinji Uzoh, River Cobalt-Sioux, and Kaz Konnor. Category:Characters Category:NPCS